OC: A Final Adventure
by GodokaAkemi
Summary: Terrible news has struck; but Sonic's not going to give up on one final adventure! He's getting everyone he can involved to get the last of the victory. But at what cost?


**Hey people! This is a fanfic involving YOUR characters! After this prologue, tell me about your characters so I can involve them in this story! Please don't leave your character description in reviews, PM me, so it's easier. Now, please enjoy the story! **

_PROLOUGE: THE ADVENTURE BEGINS_

"Eggman has died."

"Eggman has died."

"Eggman has died."

"**EGGMAN HAS DIED.**"

The words played around in Sonic's mind. A chilly breeze flew past him as his ears twitched.

"Brrr," he mumbled, as he stood shivering in the freezing rain falling by the river. His face was covered in disappointment, as his focus was bought to the sky up above.

"Sonic!" a concerned voice called, "Get back inside! It's freezing out here!"

"I don't mind," Sonic said bluntly. He turned around to see Amy, panting and wheezing. Her emerald green eyes glared at him like a laser beam.

"What do you mean? You'll get really sick, Sonic!" Amy shrieked worriedly.

"I don't mind," Sonic repeated.

"What's wrong with you? What happened?" Amy asked.

"Eggman's gone, Amy. And by gone, I mean _gone_." Amy's concerned face turned to a smile.

"But isn't that good news? That's amazing!"

"Sure, I guess it's good that he's not around to cause trouble anymore but... what am I gonna do in life now? It's a complete mystery to me."

Amy went back to giving him a concerned look. Goosebumps ran down her arms.

"Well, I'm going back inside-"

"Wait! We can still go on an adventure for one last time. Just for the heck of it!"

He smacked his fists together. His frown turned to a grin as he turned to give eye contact to Amy.

"Are you with me?" he asked her excitedly.

"What exactly is the purpose of the adventure anywa-"

"Let's do it, Ames! I'll get the others!"

Sonic ran off at the speed of light, causing a blustery wind in his tracks.

"What the heck is he doing now?" Amy sighed, putting her hands on her hips.

...

Sonic got back home, as he jumped on the couch. He sank into it, and he took a deep breath.

"Gee, that didn't take you long to relax," Tails groaned.

"Well, I won't be soon. Neither will you," Sonic winked.

"Huh? I thought there was no more of Eggman."

"That doesn't mean we can't have another adventure."

"Sonic, this is really sudden..."

"I don't mind how sudden it is! I'm going to go get everyone else! Catch ya later!"

Sonic left the house in a matter of milliseconds.

"BUT YOU JUST GOT BACK HERE!" Tails screamed. It wasn't any use. Sonic was already too far ahead.

...

Sonic had been running for at least half an hour now, trying to interact with anyone he could find. He saw wavy black hair in the distance.

"Verity!" Sonic called.

Verity was a purple furred hedgehog, with long, wavy black hair. She turned around, and laid her deep blue eyes on the blue blur. Verity was a serious one. She didn't interact with anyone that much, and she wouldn't dare recklessly approach someone like Sonic would. Her sharp glare stared into Sonic's emerald eyes. He gulped.

"Um, V-Verity, you've h-heard the news about Eggman, r-right?" he stammered.

"Yes," she replied simply.

"Are you prepared for one last adventure?"

"What do you mean, 'last?'"

A lump formed in Sonic's throat.

"Well, seeing as there's no more Eggman, I wanted to just go on one more adventure to destroy any more villains..."

"You are concerned about Doctor Robotnik."

"Yeah. I mean, it's totally unlike him to just pass like that. I didn't even fight him the day he died."

"Listen to this, Sonic. It is most likely a con. There may not be a trace of him, but he is probably just fooling you."

"I doubt it."

"Don't blame me when you see his living flesh in person."

"So, are you coming or not?"

There was a heavy silence between them both.

"I'd be best to go. After all, I would like to see the turn of events."

"Okay then! I'm gonna go chat with the others. See ya later!"

"... What a fool..."

**Prologue finished! Like I said, send me info about your characters so I can add them in the next chapter! I need at least two for the next chapter! Thank you!**


End file.
